herofandomcom-20200223-history
Road Runner
The Road Runner is a major character in the Looney Tunes franchise. Vocalizes only with a signature sound, "Beep, beep", and an occasional tongue noise. The "Beep, beep" was recorded by Paul Julian. He is always one step ahead of his predator, Wile E. Coyote. He is also voiced by Frank Welker in the TV show, The Looney Tunes Show. Like the rest of the Looney Tunes characters, he also got a new look in The Looney Tunes Show. He is also one of a few characters that only makes sound effects other being Wile E. Coyote (although he does not make any sound effects, like Road Runner does). Laws and Rules According to the rest of the cartoons, Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote must follow the characteristics of the archenemy. For the example, Road Runner was able to make it through the wall, but Wile failed to do so. Sometimes, the animation is reverse. Road Runner can burst into the wall of painting about the broken bridge to continue his way. While Wile E. Coyote will enter the mirage wall of painting. So that. He can fall down for good. When Wile E. Coyote is allowed to go into midair to realize about his fake actions of entering chasm. Physical Appearance Road Runner is a tall bird with long, sky-blue body and tail, the stretched legs, yellow beak, and blue feather. Personality According to the creators of Looney Tunes franchise, Road Runnner has been described as a cheerful-hearted bird creature with the fastest speed powers that can help to have countless victories over Wile E. Coyote. Road Runner is always a fun-loving and happy creature who always loves good endings after besting and outsmarting the mad genius villain. Powers and Abilities Road Runner is the fastest hero in Looney Tunes. He possesses the power of speed. Road Runner was capable of avoiding confrontation or combat against the enemies. His powers are shown for the following: *'Acceleration:' Road Runner can accelerate while doing speeds from zero level to hyper speed level. *'Supernatural Speed:' Road Runner is completely faster than the rest of enemies and villains. *'Enhanced Speed:' Road Runner can move much faster than the average member of their species, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including acceleration, friction, g-force, inertia, etc. *'Avian Physiology:' Road Runner with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into birds, either every species, family, or a single species. *'Tailwing Generation' Road Runner can move fast enough to generate a tailwind around and behind them, pushing/throwing things around/behind them. Filmographical Apearances This is a list of animated cartoons featuring the Looney Tunes characters Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner. #Fast and Furry-ous (debut) # Gallery Images The_Road_Runner.png|Road Runner, in his 2D form Lt_roadrunner_174x252.png|Road Runner, in his CGI form Navigation Category:Looney Tunes Heroes Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Mute Category:Pacifists Category:Self-Aware Category:Immortals Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Famous Category:Mentor Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Provoker Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tricksters Category:Archenemy Category:Successful Category:Loyal Category:Supporters Category:Bond Protector Category:Global Protection Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Bond Creator Category:Outright Category:Optimists Category:Control Freaks Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Mischievous